1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reels for fishing rods, whose line reserve, called "spool" or "drum", is a part substantially of revolution formed from two radially extending flanges joined together by a cylindrical hub extending axially from one flange to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The same reel may accept successively several spools, each spool carrying for example a line of different diameter. For that, modern spools are made removable and interchangeable by means of a quick removal device generally comprising a structure such as a bore intended to be engaged on a support shaft fixed to the reel; locking means allow the spool to be secured on the shaft against translational and rotational movements; inner release means allow the spool to be released from the shaft; the most recent release means are actuated preferably by pressing a pusher accessible on the front face of the spool, i.e. on the front face of the flange situated opposite the shaft supporting the reel.
In a known mechanism, described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,662, the end of the support shaft comprises a peripheral groove in which is engaged a resilient pin integral with the spool. The axial pusher comprises a conical end which, when pushed in, is engaged between the legs of the pin and causes it to spread out.
In normal use, the fishing rod is held by the user in a position in which the front face of the spool is directed upwardly; rainwater then tends to penetrate into the bore of the spool around the pusher and into the internal mechanism of the reel. That requires constructing the internal mechanism from elements particularly insensitive to corrosion and the humidity in any case produces a substantial lowering of the efficiency of the mechanism.
Moreover, the inner release means must be readily operable by the user; for that, the pusher must be easily reached by a finger of the user, for example by making it proeminent on the front face of the spool.
However, it is apparent that this requirement of ergonomic nature is incompatible with the reliability of the device in use; in fact, the applicants have discovered that, particularly for reels of the fixed spool type, winding up of the line tends to present discontinuities, particularly because the line tends to wind about the pusher or to adhere momentarily to one of the parts of the front face of the spool.